


King's Favorite

by bkhyunverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Class Differences, Historical, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slight Angst?, Tiny Sparks Challenge 5, You miss it if you blink though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkhyunverse/pseuds/bkhyunverse
Summary: To find a possible queen to grand an heir, the royal advisers set up afternoon gatherings for the king to meet with beautiful women on the regular.Chanyeol doesn't even bother to feign interest for the candidates through. Solely because the one he wants is already right there. Baekhyun, who's just a mere koto zither performer of the teahouse - The king's secret lover.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	King's Favorite

The king doesn’t even bother to give the leaving women another look or even spoken goodbye. His eyes and mind is focused on the pretty fingers resting on the zither’s strings.  
  
As usual, once the two women left out of hearing range, the Royal Adviser Lee begins rambling about what a good choice they were, Adviser Gwan agreeing. Adviser Lee is sure that the king surely must want to choose someone this time around, but he couldn’t be more wrong.  
  
Putting his jasmine tea down, Chanyeol replies in a stoic manner when Adviser Lee asked who to pick, “I am not interested.”  
  
Of course, this makes Adviser Lee’s rambling worse, turning it into complaints. Adviser Lee set Chanyeol up with so many different women over the time, and every time the result is the same.  
  
It’s been over a year that the Royal Advisers want Chanyeol to marry a woman, having a queen by his side to ensure the folk safety with an heir. Over this long time, they set up meetings in a teahouse, inviting princesses and women of royal or upper-class families. Every single one of these ladies was the definition of beautiful and yet, the king never showed any interest.  
  
“Enough!” Chanyeol exclaims sharply, stopping Adviser Lee mid-sentence, sick of hearing the same things repeatedly.  
  
Adviser Lee falls silent, quietly packing their things, ready to leave but the king does not follow, making questions arise.  
  
“I wish to listen a little longer to the beautiful music,” Chanyeol reasons, his wish said in a tone that does not leave room for discussions. The zither player plugs the strings again but when Advisers Lee and Gwan take seat and begin a conversation, the king speaks up again, “Without chattering.”  
  
It has them stop talking but it is not enough for the king, “I wish to be alone, go out, have a drink. I wish for some space of my own.”  
  
“We’ll wait outside,” Adviser Gwan replies as they get up in a bow before leaving, knowing fully well that these kinds of wishes don’t leave any space for arguments or suggestions.  
  
The zither’s sound stops, and a soft chuckle is heard. “Listening to music, huh?” The zither player rhetorically asks as he gets up from his kneeling position. “Don’t we both already know that there won’t be anymore?” He teases as he walks over to where the king is seated.  
  
The king gets up as well, meeting the musician halfway through the small room, hands on his small waist. “Baekhyun,” the king breathes before leaning in for a hush kiss. “The noises that will fall from your lips are like music to me,” Chanyeol teases suggestively.  
  
Chanyeol holds Baekhyun gently, “I apologize for you having to witness these meetings,” the king whispers as he caresses Baekhyun’s cheek, “but holding them here is the best way to be able to see you as often as possible.”  
  
“I understand, I am fine,” Baekhyun smiles as he cups the king’s face in his hands, “I know that you have only eyes for me.”  
  
It shouldn’t be but is true. Ever since he saw Baekhyun for the first time, Chanyeol couldn’t get him out of his mind, going back to the teahouse countless times just to watch him play. It has always been just the two of them, and eventually, a secret romance bloomed between them.  
  
Baekhyun is the sole reason why Chanyeol refuses any queen candidate his Royal Advisers present to him. They could be the most beautiful and pleasantest women out there but Baekhyun will always be the one person he seeks out for.  
  
Their time together is limited to not raise suspicions between the two of them. It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to gently lay Baekhyun down onto the tatami mats, soft pillows under them for comfort.  
  
Chanyeol rocking between Baekhyun’s thighs as his lips try to reach every inch of his lover’s exposed skin, marking him in unseen locations. Baekhyun whines, moaning softly to the king’s touches and thrusts. They are lost in the little moments they have together, taking full advantage of it and don’t waste time feeling each other.  
  
  
Eventually, everything comes to an end and gloominess washes over them when the time of departure arrives.  
  
  
Most of their clothes weren’t taken off, so putting them back in place didn’t take long but it was long enough for despondency to set it. Low spirit is clouding the air but Baekhyun’s lips still form a little smile as he wipes the red color off the king’s lips. “Next time, you should let me remove my lipstick first.”  
  
“You know I like seeing it on you, smudged even more.” The king’s eyes trained on Baekhyun’s that are avoiding his gaze.  
  
“I know,” Baekhyun chuckles softly as he moves his hands up to fic the last stray strands of the king’s hair, “I’m getting good at this! Almost as good as if nothing happened,” he jests.  
  
Even if Baekhyun acts lighthearted, the sorrow in his avoiding eyes is evident and unable to lie. Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun’s wrist before it can move away from his reach entirely, “I will find a way to have you by my side without hiding, I promise you.”  
  
Baekhyun shakes his head, “I know you have duties, and I accept these as long as you will come back to love me.” He says before kissing the king goodbye.  
  
Their love for one another is without a question. Although Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun will always be by his side, even if he must stay hidden forever, the king does not want that.  
  
  
When riding through the night, back to the palace, Chanyeol already set his mind into stone.  
  
The king would do anything to be with Baekhyun, even if it means to lose his throne because, for Chanyeol, there’s only Baekhyun. As long as Baekhyun feels the same, Chanyeol won’t let anything come between them and their love despite their different status.


End file.
